


Angel's kiss

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, divine intervention.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waitress runs into Sam and Dean who save her from her ex. She falls for Sam. Then gets sick and realises it was Gabriel who she fell for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's kiss

My name is Melody Jones. My friends call me Mel. I met Sam Winchester about 10 years ago. I was waitressing in a crappy diner by highway 95. I was having one of my usual days. I was fighting with my soon to be ex abusive boyfriend. I came to work with a black eye again. And Tommy the cook just looked at me. I mouthed I am sorry. Frank the boss turned and was going to say something mean but said

"Ok do not be late anymore." Frank said making me come to him handing me some make up "Go in there and cover that up. Please wait on table 9 them boys have been waiting awhile."

I heard them boys conversation as I was walking up

"Sammy, this pie looks good. This is the only reason i have not left." The blond with the semi spikey hair said. Man he was heaven on a stick with his blue jeans and tee shirt. He looked up at me as I came upon them and had the dreamest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi ya sweetheart I will take coffee and a piece of the apple pie, then a burger and fries. " he said smiling.

"Um wouldn't you like the burger first." I said looking at him. His brother caught me attention and cleared his throat. I looked over to find my gaze met with a tall drink of water with shaggy brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. He was nodding no.

He smiled and said 'I will take a salad and a turkey sandwich with coffee please." He looked up and winked at me.

I went back and put in their order. My ex picked that time to come in and try to mess with me. Frank told him to leave but he would not. I was ignoring him best I could.

I took the boys their drinks. They gave me looks of pity. I smiled and asked if they need anything else. I could feel myself about to cry though. I did not want to get fired. my job was all I had and I had a bad feeling. They nodded no. I saw them watching my ex who was making an ass of himself.

"Melody you are coming home with me. " he yelled running over to me as i was about to get the boys order. He yanked me by the hand and took his hands and pulled me by the hair. He dragged me almost to the door. Suddenly The tall guy stood up and his brother stood up with him.

"You are not taking her anywhere mister." The blond stalky one said

"If I were you I would leave and never come back." The tall one said.

My ex through me down and I hit my head. The tall one came over and made me sit down beside him.

The stocky one went up to me ex pointed at the door and told him to go outside they would fight out there. I stayed with the Tall guy while his brother took care of my ex.

"Aren't you concerned about your brother?" I asked as he wiped off my face. The other waitress brought their food.

"No he will be in soon." He said as he tore into his salad. As if to prove him right his brother came in just then dusting himself off.

"Sammy, I am good." He said as he sat down "It only took 2 hits. it was just as I thought. The man was chicken when it came to fighting anyone besides a woman. " He looked at me then looked at his pie which he then scarfed it down.

Sam which was his brother looked up at me wiped his hand off and put it up. "I am Sam, this is Dean."

Dean just waved his finger to acknowledge and went back to eating. Sam then started talking to me. I was dazed. They were nice waiting for me until I finished my shift and walked me home. They told me they were staying a few days to wrap up a case but would check on me.

It was about a day later I saw Sam come into my front yard. I walked out onto my porch.

"You want a soda?" I asked letting him in to my small apartment. He nodded and sat down.

He drank while I cooked and he ate while I talked  
.  
"I am sorry you guys were pulled into my mess." I said He shrugged and ate the spaghetti I had made.

"We are used to helping people it is kinda our job. " He said. "Boy would Dean love some of this." I got out a huge tupperware bowl and filled it up  
.  
"I can not take this" He said

"Yes you can as a thank you. " I said hugging him as he left.

He waved and said "I will try to be back again tonight or tomorrow to say bye. If not this is goodbye. " He said hugging me. I kissed his cheek and told him he could come back anytime he wanted. I gave him my number.  
**********************************************************************  
I figured Dean and Sam had left Florida by now. As I was getting off and going out to my car. I smelled a strange chocolate smell. I got into my car. And drove home.

I had settled down to watch Tv after showering. I heard whistling outside my door. Sam whistled I jumped up. Sure enough when I looked out my window there was Sam. He had on a Black tee shirt and tight jeans. He smiled as he saw me look out. it was weird he had this sparkle in his eyes. I let him in and fell immediately into his arms. We started kissing. It was so intense.

We shut the door still kissing removing clothes as we went. We finally made it to the bed and I only had my Bra and underwear on. he only had his boxers on. He hovered over me then reached out to me taking me in his arms again and kissing me. His tongue went inside my mouth caressing my tongue. His hands worked their magic and were caressing me and touching me everywhere. I felt alive.

His mouth left mine to lick it's way down to my breasts licking and sucking my nipples until I moaned. He worked his fingers down to my panties and quickly pulled them off. he licked his way down and worked his magic there too. Licking and using his fingers to make me roll my head back and forth. I pulled him up to me and slid his boxers off.

He thrust himself into me and we worked in and out of each other until we exploded from sheer bliss. We kept it going all night. In the morning when I awoke he was gone. And I tased candy on my lips.

A few months later I found out I was pregnant and I figured I would just not tell him. I had always figured it was best.  
*******************************************************************  
Through the years we saw each other. He never gave it away. I felt weird sometimes. He would just act like my friend. I figured he was involved with someone else. Or it was just a one night stand. My little girl Elle looked just like a Winchester too. A cross between Sam and Dean. She had hazel eyes and blondish brown hair.

Even Dean would just give Sam this look. Sam was awesome never missed a beat always came and visited me. We would talk for hours. And sometimes we would end up being together but it was never like that first time. It was weird.

This went on for years. We would not see each other for months at a time. Then we would see each other every few weeks. He would call me at least twice a week to check on me and Elle. They got busy for awhile there. That was when I found out I was sick. That was when I started having dreams of a man. He was 5'9 . He had blondish brown hair and hazel eyes. He laughed alot and smelled like candy. He would come to me and whisper things saying" I needed to be ready. " Whatever that meant. I would wake up in a good mood but I had feeling it it meant something bad.

I had to go to the hospital I had been having bad pains and sweating. Sam was in the next town over working a case and came. I had appendicitis . I had to go in as quick as possible.

Sam took Elle to my mom's house and stayed with me before I went into the operating room. I thanked him. I went down in a haze.

I woke up or thought I woke up. I saw them operating on me. I felt myself floating and standing in the corner was that man. He winked and pointed at me. I like a magnet went straight to him. I stood beside him. He lightly touched me on the shoulder.

I looked around he spread his wings to surround me we floated upwards.

"My darling you have no idea. I have waited for you. " he said looking deeply into my eyes. I felt like I was betraying Sam but could not help it.

"Am I going to die?" I asked

"Not sure do you want to?" He said.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Gabriel" He said

"Why do you want me?" I asked

"You are special." He said kissing my forehead. We got to the clouds and I saw pearly gates.

"Am I going through that door?" I asked

He went to the keeper and looked at the list. "Nope, guess I have to take you back " He said.

We floated downward and he wrapped his wings around me and took me back to my room.

I asked before I went back into my body "can i have a kiss ?" I asked

He laughed And said "Sure but You and I done so much more. " Then he kissed me. I saw everything.

I woke up and knew Elle was Gabriel's child and My mouth was tasted like candy just like it did on the night I thought Sam had come back.  
****************************************************************  
When I got out of the hospital. Sam and I talked he told me how they had been chasing a trickster. He said he later learned it was the archangel Gabriel. I decided not to tell him then. I realised it was best kept to myself.

After that I would dream of my Gabriel at least once a month. Sam and I however became just friends. I realised I was not in love with him. I was in love with an archangel.


End file.
